Look at things from a new angle
by Guardian's Library
Summary: (Pure Billford) One night Ford finds a strange creature stuck in his dream catcher. Look, there's a cute triangle. Go hug it. - FS & Skypher


**Sky: Once upon a time. FS and I got bored and went On tumblr. Bad idea. More ideas blossomed and we wrote this. Have fun!**

 **FallingStar: sins**.

Moonlight fluttered through the cracked windows. Gizmos and gadgets lined the lab's walls. A flustered old man grumbled at his desk, running a frustrated hand through his poofy hair. Bags circled around his hazel eyes as he slowly felt himself fall into a deep slumber. "W-wait… can't fall asleep yet. Don't fall asleep… don't fall asleep….", he yawned ",… don't fall…...asleep…." His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his head loudly thunked against the wooden desk in front of him.

He awoke with a quick start. He jolted up, at the sound of a small squeal. He reached down to retrieve his fallen glasses before standing up, scanning the lab behind him. Did another pig fall into his lab? No… that couldn't be it. Pigs are never that quiet… or high pitched. Before him was a withering form tangled in the strings of a dream catcher. The dimly lit laboratory made it difficult for the old man's brain to register what exactly the struggling creature was.

He grabbed a pen and one of his many journals before standing up. The wood groaned under his footsteps. He blinked curiously as the captured creature seemed to try and hide from his gaze. It must be scared… Ford's gaze softened slightly. He liked to learn about creatures; not harm them. It squeaked once making eye contact with him, struggling more to escape. "D-don't eat me!" It squeaked, "I-i don't taste good!" The creature had a very high pitched voice such as like a child would.

"Now why on earth would I do that?" Ford asked in return. He stared at the creature curiously, "And… what are you?" It looked like a blue pyramid. He turned his head. It seemed to only have two dimensions. Or… at least very thin. It looked up at him with a teary eye. "H-huh? Because you're bigger than me. O-or, at least everything outside tries too." He looked away, almost sounding shy or embarrassed.

"Well, I'm not going too," he reached over, gently taking hold of the creature, "Let me help you out there." With a small squeak of the creature, he pulled it out of the catcher and into his grasp. He uncupped his hands and stared in amaze as the creature started to float above the creature darted away into the corner of the lab once Ford gave him an opening. The scientist uselessly reached out in shock. "Wait!" He cried, "where are you going?"

He sighed. No use; it was long gone. Curious… maybe it was still in his lab. He hummed, rubbing a hand through his hair. The little fella must have been hungry. Wait… He stared into the void, deadpanned. Did that thing even have an orifice? No matter… Better safe than sorry. He reached into a cupboard, taking a lone slice of bread and leaving it on a nearby table.

He yawned, stretching his lazy muscles up. Ouch… Never sleep on a table again… He sighed slightly and his eyes lowered slightly. Maybe… it was time to go to bed for real. Maybe that thing would be there in the morning. Closing a window nearby, the plopped down onto his bed and shut his eyes.

Ford squinted at sunlight prodding at his eyes. He groaned and rolled out of bed with a thud. He perked up to a squeak nearby. He quickly hopped up, was that creature still here? He didn't want to, but the only way he could observe and talk to it was to catch it. He grabbed a net, trying to pinpoint exactly where the small noises were coming from.

The small noises directed Ford to.. right behind him. But the only thing behind him was the nightstand. Something was rattling inside of the drawer. Ford gently grasped the handle and yanked open the drawer. All of the items that it contained was violently pulled forward by the force of Ford pulling on it. Along with the items, the small blue pyramid creature slammed his head against the side of the container. The creature fumbled with a pen at sat up and pointed it towards Ford defensively, "S-stay away!" it cried, "I have a thing!"

Ford looked down at it in confusion, "How did you manage to get in here..?" The creature shrugged pathetically in response. "I was looking for a way out and it snapped on me!" It floated out and onto the desk above. It shivered and hugged itself. "I-it was dark and scary in there. T-thanks for helping me."

The scientist couldn't help but smile. "Of course. So…. Are you gonna run again or can we have an actual conversation?" He asked with a friendly smile. It appeared to make the creature feel more safe. "U-umm… I won't run. Who are you?" Ford reached out his hand for the creature to walk onto. The creature hesitantly trotted on his hand. He was about the size as a Ford's palm, and the scientist couldn't help but smile in amusement. "My name is Stanford Pines, but you can call me Ford if you want."

It looked down and grabbed onto one of his many fingers for leverage. (AN: so smol) It looked back up, wiping the tears out of its eye. "U-umm… Hello. S-Stanford… Ford…. Sir." It's eye turned up slightly almost like a smile. "My name is William. William Cipher."

Ford hummed slightly in thought, walking over to his desk. He rested Will on his knee and grabbed his journal, already sketching his new discovery. "So… If I dare ask, what are you? I've never seen anything like you before."

Will sat down and looked up at him. "O-oh, I'm not from here. I ran away from my home dimension." He shivered and hugged himself. "I-it was scary there…" He sniffled. Ford felt a pang of sympathy go through him. He smiled and tapped the top vertice of his new friend. "Hey, It's ok little guy. You're safe here." He stared surprised as it latched onto his finger, curling around three or four times before tying his arms into a neat bow. Shapeshifting perhaps? "T-thank you. Ford."

Ford smiled warmly down at him. "It's nothing. are you hungry?", he paused in thought, "Now that I think about it, how do you eat?" Will replied cheerfully, "Oh, I don't" Ford furrowed his eyes in confusion. Does he eat through photosynthesis..? He asked him exactly that, "No, I just don't eat" The creature responded

"How are you alive then..?" He raised his eyebrow questioningly. Will just looked up at him and shrugged innocently. "Uh, well. How did you wind up tangled in my dream catcher?"  
"Oh, that's easy, I'm a dream demon!" His eye expressed a smile.  
"YOU'RE A WHAT?"

 **FS: The end. now go to church you filthy sinner**

 **Sky: You need it.**


End file.
